


All That Remains

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 13 Tagathon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Gen, POV Jack, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: I just wonder what Jack was going through, and why he trusted Sam so quickly and implicitly. There should probably be a lot more to this but it's late and I'm tired.





	All That Remains

~~~

It's so bright. It's too much, he can't… he has to… it's too _bright_.

~~~

This room is safer. Quiet, dark. He just needs to wait. Castiel will be here. He will wait.

~~~

He hears him before he sees him. Cautious footsteps, shallow breaths. Is this Castiel? The man wears kindness in his eyes. 

"Father?"

 _Fear._ He doesn't think Castiel would be afraid, but he has to be sure. "I'm not your father, Jack." The words are soft. Stuttered.

But Castiel was supposed to be here. Perhaps this person knows where he is. He knows Jack's name. He could be here to bring Jack to Castiel. "Father," he says, with more conviction. Jack must find him. This man must bring him to Castiel.

_"Sam? Sammy?"_

There is a flurry of motion and something too fast, too loud. It scares him. 

He screams. 

He runs.

~~~

Later, when things have settled a little, when Christine has clothed him and Blake has fed him, Jack wonders about Sam Sammy. He seemed kind. He felt familiar. Trusted. Castiel must have trusted him to have allowed him to be so near when Jack was born. 

Then Sam explains, and protects, and Jack understands. Sam can be trusted, and will protect him to the best of his ability. The other one less so, but there is no separating a Sam from his Dean. It is a risk, but Jack feels it is worth it. Despite the hardness he feels in Dean, there is something else there. Something Castiel loved. Jack knows he is a last connection to Castiel for Dean, and that is why he will be safe with him.

They aren't his father, but they are what his father left him. He will make do.

~~~


End file.
